Wanted
by AngelOfVengeance8
Summary: Renge wonders why she's apart of the host club and leaves but two are desperate to get her back.


**WANTED**

A/N: I hope you like this story and PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! It helps me as a writer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, that's way beyond my creative genius.

It was another day at the Host Club, each member doing what they can to make these girls happy…..well except one.

Renge sat there at a table by the window sipping her tea looking outside at the clouds, " why am I here?" she thought to herself, taking a look around seeing all the guys giving each girl their attention minus her of course. Looking back out the window, all she could do was think why she was here.

After her little fix aid over Kyoya, she proclaimed herself the manager of the Host Club, but was she really? Looking back at the Host Club and her, all she seemed to ever be was not a manager but another fan girl that's become bothersome. Thinking about it none of the members seemed to like her, probably seeing her as an annoying pest.

Now realizing it, Renge couldn't help but shed a tear. Quickly whipping the tear away she stood from her table and made her way to the door

"I think I better leaving," she thought to herself.

Taking another look around taking time to look at each guy," It's not like they'll notice right? It's like Haruhi," she whispered softly to herself.

Shedding another tear she left club and unknown to her someone noticed.

Leaving the room, she was lost in her own thoughts as she walked through the school.

"For how long have I wasted my time their?" she thought," manager? Who was I kidding."

Making another turn, Renge hit something making her fall back onto the ground.

"Ouch," looking up seeing 2 big doors with a sign saying 'Music Room.'

Curiosity filled as she rose from the ground.

"Wow, you think I would've noticed," she said sarcastically as she entered the room.

The room was large and was set up like a coliseum/theater. Walking down the stairs passing rows of instruments, till she reached the stage.

"This is amazing," she said in aw looking around. Her eyes stopped as she saw a big stereo. Taking another look around she saw the room had surround sound.

"Nice," she thought to herself, "I wonder…."

Renge made her way over to the stereo, pressing the power button, the stereo came to life. At this Renge smiled, reaching into her pocket she pulled out her Ipod. Plugging it in she quickly scrolled throw till she landed on 1 that made her smirk. Taking a quick look around see saw a microphone. Pressing play and turning on the microphone she made her way to center stage as the music started.

_(Yuki ga maichiru yozora  
futari yorisoi miageta  
tsunagaru te to te no nukumori wa  
totemo yasashikatta_

_awai O-RUDOBURU- no kumoma ni kieteyuku deshou  
eien he to tsudzuku hazu no ano yakusoku_

_anata no soba ni iru dake de tada sore dake de yokatta  
itsuno ma ni ka fukuramu ima ijou no yume ni kidzukazu ni_

_donna toki mo doko ni iru toki de mo  
tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimete ite  
jounetsu ga nichijou ni somaru toshitemo  
anata he no kono omoi ha subete  
owari nado nai to shinjiteiru  
anata dake zutto mitsumeteiru no_

_kawasu kotoba to jikan sugata wo kaeteiku deshou  
shiroi hoho ni toketa sore ha tsuki no namida)_

Her voice was like that of a siren, so enchanting and lovely but more, like a muse the impediment of creativity and talent.

_("ikanaide, mou sukoshi dake" nando mo iikakete ha  
"mata aeru yo ne? kitto" nando mo jibun ni toikakeru_

_totsuzen hashiridashita  
yuku saki no chigau futari mou tomaranai  
chinmoku ga souzou wo koehikisaite  
hitotsu dake yurusareru negai ga aru nara  
"gomenne" to tsutaetai yo_

_ikura omotteitemo todokanai  
koe ni shinakya ugokidasanakya  
kakushita mama no futari no himitsu  
kono mama wasurerarete shimau no?  
dakara…nee, hayaku ima KOKO ni kite…)_

As she song her song, Renge felt a moment, a place of peace. Away from the troubles that presently plagued her. Though unknown to her she had an audience.

_(anata no soba ni iru dake de tada sore dake de yokatta  
kondo meguriaetara motto motto waraiaeru kana…_

_donna toki mo doko ni iru toki de mo  
tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimeteite  
jounetsu yori ATSUI netsu de tokashite  
anata he no kono omoi wa subete  
owari nado nai to shiniteiru  
anata dake zutto mitsumeteiru no)_

As the song came to an end, a smiled crept upon her face. Letting out a sigh, she began to walk back over to the stereo but stopped when she heard clapping. Turning on her heels to the ones clapping. Looking at them she eyes widened looking at the Hitachiin Twins.

"Well, who knew little Renge had such a beautiful voice," the left twin said with a smirk making her blush.

"I know I didn't," the right twin smirked looking her up and down.

Turning away from the twins, "what are you doing here Host Club ain't over," she said looking at the clock.

"Tamaki doesn't own us," L twin said taking a step closer.

"Besides we had to take a break," R twin said in toe with his brother.

A smirk spread on her face," are you sure want to leave Haruhi with Tamaki, so much can happen."

"Not likely," the twins said in unison.

Turning to face the twins, the smile never fading," well you never know."

Letting out a short chuckle, she grabbed her Ipod from the stereo and began to head toward the door. Looking to the left twin, "Hikaru," then right, "Kaoru, take care of yourselves."

Renge walked past the twins with a now sad smile but was stopped with 2 hands on her shoulders. Turning to face them, she saw shocked, confused expressions on their faces.

"How?" Kaoru asked," how'd you know who was who?"

"We thought Haruhi was the only one who knew who was who," Hikaru looked as though he was trying to make sense of what just happened.

Letting out a sigh she softly explained," I always knew but I decided to pretend I didn't know which was which."

"Why?" Hikaru asked his hold getting tighter.

"Haruhi being the only 1 that could tell you 2 apart," she said, " it was significant that it stayed that way."

"Our manager, always thinking," Kaoru smirked letting out a light laugh and Hikaru nodding.

"Yeah……manager," Renge said softly shrugging their hands off her shoulders she quickly turned away," well good bye."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Hikaru asked

"Yeah Host Club ain't over plus we gotta meeting after," Kaoru added.

"Well I decided to quit," Renge said not even turning to see their faces, she just started walking, "so again good day to you 2."

As she walked she help picture the smiles they must have on their faces, now that she's leaving for good.

"Good bye Host Club and the months I wasted," Renge thought to herself, a tear rolled down her cheek as she left the room oblivious of the hurt expressions the twins held on their faces.

A/N: please review tell me what you think! And if I should continue.

The song was….Shin Ai by Nana Mizuki


End file.
